Science or Fiction Wally?
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: Wally tries his hand at flirting with Zatanna. Cute WallyxZatanna fluff!


Title: Science or Fiction, Wally?

Rating: K+

Paring: Zatanna/Wally

Summary: Wally tries his hand at flirting with Zatanna.

Characters: Wally, Zatanna, and Robin (some mention of everyone else)

I've seen a few people requesting some Zatanna/Wally (not from me specifically but ya know, shippers wanting to ship and stuff. Anyway, I figured my first Zatanna/Wally fic is long over due.

"Dude, you should go for it." Wally grinned at his best friend. It was the day after meeting Zatanna and the whole Reds Incident, and now Wally and Dick hung out at the Cave with nothing remotely interesting to do.

"Go for... what exactly?" Robin inquired, tilting his sunglasses just so he could better give Wally a "you-on-something? face" (It didn't matter if Wally saw Robin's eyes, he'd known Dick's real identity for over a year)

"Zatanna of course!" Wally punched Dick's arm playfully, chuckling as the Boy Wonder dodged quickly. "Come on, she's hot!" And Wally would know. He'd spent plenty of time ogling her during the Reds mission.

Dick merely shrugged, side stepping another "friendly" punch courtesy of his best speedster friend. (Best ginger friend goes to Roy, at least, that's what Dick says every time Wally tries to take claim of the title)

"She's hot yeah, but I don't know..." Dick shrugged awkwardly again.

Wally was about to ask why when he remembered, "Oh yeah. I forgot you had a thing for gingers." the speedster ruffled Robin's hair with a laugh, using his superspeed to avoid being dodged.

"Sh-shut up!" Dick exclaimed, blushing, his mind obviously on a certain older ginger. (Wally couldn't help but realize the statement could easily apply to him or Roy until you add "female" to the end.)

"Hmmm... Well, if you're not going to go after her, maybe I'll giver her some good ol' Wallman moves?"

"KF. She's a magician. You have a hard enough time getting along with M'gann when she starts talking about magic, how could you possibly stand dating an actual magician?"

"I don't know, Rob," Kid Flash gave his best friend a cocky smirk, "Unlike you, I like to expand my horizons. Not like I have a type."

Suddenly, the Computer announced the arrival of a few teammates, **Aqualad B-03 Miss Martian B-05 **_(a/n:so I'm not sure if I got those numbers right. I just sorta guessed, feel free to correct me)_

"Psh. Cuz you SO don't have a thing for Asians." Robin muttered, but before Wally could respond he began walking out the door towards the training room. As he left the kitchen he called over his shoulder, "Anyway. If you want to lay the moves on Zatanna, feel free. Your funeral when her dad finds out."

"Oh so THAT's why you're not chasing after her!" Wally laughed.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like getting turned into a frog." Robin replied, as KF followed (raced ahead of) hi, to greet the two members who'd been out grocery shopping. (Superboy was on a rare visit to Metropolis and Artemis was where ever the hell Artemis goes. Wally did care. He guessed Star City, but you never could tell with Ms. Sassyponytail.

**Later**

Eventually, Zatara let Zatanna come back to the Cave. It was a couple days before Halloween, and Wally knew M'gann was inviting everyone to her school's dance.

Zatanna arrived early that afternoon because her dad had insisted training with Canary would do her good. As Wally watched the magician fight, he could see why. She was no match against even M'gann, who didn't spend a lot of time training hand-to-hand because of her powers.

Getting up from yet another crushing defeat, Zatanna walked weakly away from the glowing floor blandishing a big "FAIL" above her head. Wally had never liked that design. It was the sort of thing that could hurt your ego after a while.

Now it was Robin and Artemis's turn. Now, usually, Wally was all for watching the blonde get her butt kicked by the Batman protege. Actually, it tended to be quite the match since Artemis and Robin were actually amazing hand-to-hand fighters. Even Wally had to admit, Artemis had mix-martial-arts champion level skills, though she often let her emotions get the better of her, allowing Robin's level-headedness to win over her. But, something about the little magician girl took Wally's eyes away from what was bound to be an excellent spar.

Zatanna sat down weekly, practically panting. It wasn't that she wasn't physically fit (oh she was) or even that she didn't train too often (Wally had the feeling she did hours of training on end) but she didn't seem to have much in the way of combat skill.

"Hey," Wally offered the black-haired girl a water bottle (fresh from the fridge, oh how useful was it to be a speedster) "Don't worry about the 'fail' thing, Beautiful, It happens to the best of us. Even the stupendous Kid Flash."

"Stupendous?" Zatanna giggled, still slightly out of breath. She opened the water bottle and took a grateful gulp.

The ginger ignored Zatanna's incredulous voice, instead taking the opportunity to exact revenge on Robin's revealing of the "nosebleed" secret. "You know, even Robby there's got more fails than M'gann."

"Wait really?" Zatanna demanded looking up at him with gorgeous, wide blue eyes. She now looked so incredulous she was outcredulous. ("God Dammit, Rob now you've got me doing it too," Wally cursed himself.)

"Yep." Wally grinned, "He's good with the hand to hand stuff, but really what does he had when you take away his fancy backflips?"

Zatanna laughed lightly. Not at Robin, but more because she felt relieved. Someone was actually talking to her normally, specifically, the nonbelieving, cocky Flash Jr. was talkign to her like she BELONGED there. How could she not be relieved?

Relaxing at the sound of Zatanna's laughter, Wally joked as he sat beside her, "Mind if I sit next to you for a spell."

Zatanna's eyebrow arced upwards, a smirk forming on her pink lips, "Well, aren't we a charmer?" She asked sarcastically, as if she wasn't about to trust Wally's flirtations.

Grinning shamelessly, Wally replied, "No that'd be you, little miss enchanting." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Zatanna burst out laughing.

"I figured from last time you weren't all that into me." Her smirk morphed into a partial grin.

"Well, have I transfigured that misconception yet?" Wally responded without missing a beat, causing Zatanna to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Zatanna's giggles halted as she realized Kaldur was staring at her with a gently reprimanding gaze. "S-sorry. Sorry." the apology seemed good enough to Kaldur, because he turned back with a nod to watch the intense Robin vs. Artemis spar. Zatanna whispered into Wally's ear, replying to his earlier question, "Not exactly. After all, you don't believe in magic."

Wally hmm'd slightly before replying back to her, keeping up the whisper, "Well, I find you too bewitching to let a little nonexistent thing like magic to come between us."

"Nonexistent hmmm?" Zatanna's smirk grew almost devilish.

"Well, yeah. It's all stuff that can be explained by science right?"

"And the things you CAN'T explain with science?" Zatanna questioned, cocking an eyebrow and looking more and more like she was plotting something.

Wally shrugged, "Isn't that called fiction?"

"Reeeally?" Zatanna smirked. There WAS a spell she'd been wanting to test out for a while. She allowed the moment to pass. Wally cracked a joke or two under his breath. They laughed. They laughed harder when Robin almost face planted on the training mat, and applauded when he did some sort of indescribable triple flip, swiftly kicking a momentarily distracted Artemis over, her pack landing flat against the mat.

As Canary ended the training session and the team dispersed towards wherever they went after training, Wally stood up, offering Zatanna a hand. She took it, getting herself off the ground gracefully, and as Wally was about to let go and head towards the kitchen, Zatanna held fast to his hand and exclaimed with an otherworldly voice, "REGNIG OT RIAH"

Suddenly, Wally felt his head get heavier. Much heavier. He felt his head with his free hand and almost let out a yell as he discovered lumpy, course objects where his hair used to be.

"RORRIM" Zatanna commanded, suddenly holding out a mirror. Wally looked back at his reflection in shock that was more awestruck than horrified, though he really should've been horrified. The mirror image Wally had actual gingerroots sprouting from his scalp in place of his gingery hair.

"What do you think? Science or fiction?" She teased with a near infuriating smirk. It would've been infuriating if she wasn't so darn calm and sweet. She wasn't like Dick - she wouldn't gloat excessively, she let her prank do the talking.

Kid Flash huffed indignantly, "Can you get rid of this? I have to go to school tomorrow-"

"I'll get rid of it when you answer the question," Zatanna responded not unkindly as POOF the mirror in her hands disappeared, "Science or fiction?"

What had Iris said about relationships? Compromise was the key? Wally rolled his eyes as he relented, "Both. So can you fix it now."

Obliging immediately, Zatanna commanded the undoing of the spell with her backwards words. No wonder she and Dick had hit it off so well. They both liked screwing with the English language. Wally was about to run his fingers over the top of his now much lighter head when Zatanna reached up and combed through his hair for him.

"I kinda like gingers..." she mumbled.

Wally snorted, causing him to receive a quizzical look from the sorceress girl, "You sure you and Rob aren't related?" He asked as he slung his arm over Zatanna's shouldered. Zatanna giggled.

"Would he have been being 'chalant' with me if we were? Anyway, you might want to slow down, because if you think Daddy!Bats is protective, you've never seen my father." Though she said that, she didn't move Wally's hand away: not even when they entered the kitchen where everyone else waited.

_[a/n: THANKS FOR READING! Please tell me what you thought, I really enjoy seeing feedback and constructive criticism so don't be shy!]_


End file.
